Eighty days left
by mrf18
Summary: Alex is struck with a rare disease, and finds out she only has eighty days left to live. But the Russo family finds out that Alex's disease didn't just happen, it was given to her. Alex will do anything to get rid of it, even if it means going on a chase.
1. Chapter 1 Then the sparks fly

**Enjoy!**

Everything started out normal. Well, normal for the Russo's, but for any other person a normal day at the Russo's was not a normal day. Alex was pricking at her fingers, blankly daydreaming. She let out a relieved sigh as wizarding school was dismissed. It seemed like hours and hours before she heard the words 'class dismissed'. She stumbled out and ran up stares. She lied down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Hahaha.. oh poor frog," She laughed

"Not so fast it's your shift," Justin taunted grabbing the remote and changing it to sports. Alex groaned and walked down the steps. She grabbed the cloth apron and put it over her head. The sun was shining down in the substation and blocked Alex's eyes. A sub with crisp Italian bread lay on the counter. Alex's stomach growled. _Shut up stomach, it's healthy food! _She thought. But the stomach did not listen and growled again. She moaned and picked up the sandwich. She chewed it. Surprisingly it tasted delicious, but she quickly devoured it before anyone could see. One thing was for sure; if anyone saw Alex eating healthy it would be scandalous.

A costumer walked in and Alex moaned. "What would you like?" She asked.

"Um.. I'll take the meat me in Italy. Wait! I mean the veggie sub. No, no maybe I should get the triple meat sub. But then again does that mean nothing else other then meat? I'm trying to eat healthier, so could I get some tomatoes and maybe some cheese on it. Then again I can't have any milk before my concert tonight, it clogs up mucus, so does cheese have any milk in it? Maybe I should get..."

"Oh just order all ready!" She yelled at the costumer. The costumer gasped.

"Well then, I'll just go to the late night bite. At least they have ice cream!" The person yelled then stomped off.

"Nice way to be healthy!" Alex snorted. She looked at the clock impatiently. "It's been five minutes time to take my break," She sighed, then walked up the stairs. Justin was lying on the couch watching the basketball game.

"What are you doing your shifts not ov-ah!" Alex pulled the blanket and Justin fell to the carpet. She jumped on the couch and gripped the remote in her hand.

"Hahaha...oh frog you make me laugh so," Alex giggled.

* * *

It was four in the morning. All was silent and still around Waverly Place. It was the perfect time. No one was awake, everything was still. He gripped the luggage bag tight and pick-locked the door. He snoke through and quietly shut the door. He avoided all the creaky floorboards and anything that might make the slightest noise. He stalked up the stairs and to Alex's room. The girl was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She snugged her quilt close.

"Frog, funny," She mumbled along with a snore. He rolled his eyes and opened the bag. Gripping the sparks he blew them all over the girl. She flinched but then as the glitter sunk in she went back to sleeping peacefully.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Alex was sleeping peacefully. Nothing was wrong, all was silent. Suddenly something struck here. Pain. Her stomach flipped, the room got furiously hot. Her face started turning purple and it felt painful to breath. She ran to the toilet. She bwuked rapidly then ripped her face. The lights flipped on and she heard footsteps coming forward.

Teresa gasped seeing her daughter there.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. Alex tried to talk but she started to cough and gasp for air. "We're going to the emergency room. Jerry, Justin, Max!" She yelled. She patted Alex's pack and led her to the car. Alex coughed again repeatedly. The family got in the car and drove off all with worried looks.

The emergency room was extremely quiet. In movies they showed it as being a place full of action. Sick people being rushed to hospital rooms. But it wasn't like that. It was quiet. The blue sky wallpaper calmed Alex. It almost made her tired and dizzy. Sleep, that was what she needed. She slowly closed her eyes and passed out.

Teresa's heart stopped. "Wake up! Wake up! We need a room now!" She yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to them. The Dr. and nurses rushed to her and dragged Alex away.

* * *

Alex woke up. Her belly still felt like a shard of glass was in it but it was easier to breath. Tubes were in her mouth and nose. The whole family was gathered around her and gave a relieved look. It was hard for her to talk with the tube in her mouth so she motioned for paper and a pen. Teresa immediately got the message and quickly gave her the pen and paper.

'_What is going on? Where am I? And what's with the tubes?'_ She wrote.

"Sweetie, you're in the emergency room. You had a little incident. Everything's okay now," Teresa soothed. Alex sighed.

'_What happened?'_ She wrote, trying to keep her hand from shaking so that her handwriting could be readable.

Teresa hesitated "You woke up and just got very sick, but everything's all right," She reassured, patting her back. Alex sighed.

'_When am I going to get out of these tubs? They are starting to hurt' _She complained.

Teresa sighed and answered, "As soon as you get better," Alex let out another sigh and set it down. Her eyelids felt like weights were dragging it down. She closed them and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. She slept with pain and nightmares. Her dreams were worse then her being awake. She woke up but kept her eyes closed. She heard the clanking of shoes and something almost like a rob scraping across the floor.

"Well, the results are in," The person said. He had a lower voice that startled Alex. "We aren't exactly clear what is wrong with Alex but we know that this medicine should take care of the pain. She should be fine, just take it in the morning and night," She felt something being dragged out of her mouth and her nose. The sliding of the tubes was like an unbearable shiver. She remembered what the Dr. had said. Medicine? She shot her eyes open immediately. Her tongue was num and her nose hurt like heck. It was at least a good ten minutes before a word came out.

"A," She gasped. Her tongue felt like sandpaper. She quickly drowned it in spit when she saw everyone staring at her. "The medicine. I don't have to take it, do I?" She asked nervously. Teresa nodded turning open the knob. She slid out a tablet and handed Alex a glass of water. Alex looked at it as if she were six and it was covered in 'cooties'. She slowly moved her trembling hand and placed it on the tip of her tongue and swallowed. She gagged and reached for the water, slurping every last bit of it.

Take this word of advice, when they say grape flavored it taste nothing like grapes.

3 days had gone by and Alex was back to normal. Even with the incident Alex was still required to go to wizarding school but was cut from the school for a week because of what happened. Everyone still treated her with sympathy and it made her angry. She thought of it as a past event and just a minor incident, nothing else, but everyone was treating her like she had fought a dinosaur and lived.

It was four o' clock at night and Alex was watching her favorite show. The pillow was knitted in pink fabric and was perfectly soft. Alex felt like sleeping but was awaken but an annoying phone ring.

"Hello?" Teresa asked, setting a bizarre smelling thing into the oven. "Oh, okay," Teresa's voice got thinner and eventually started trembling. "What?" She asked, heart broken. A moment later she hung up, just staring.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked concerned. She was never concerned about anything in her life, but the look on her face told her that something was seriously wrong.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Would you like to go out for dinner? It can be any place at all! And then after we might stop into your favorite ice cream shop Lincoln Cones, how does that sound?" She asked.

Alex gave her a confused look. "Something's wrong," She stated.

"No, nothing's wrong," Her mom reassured her, throwing away the gooey substance out of the pan and into the plastic garbage can. Alex knew by her face that it was everything but fine.

"What's going on?" She asked, though she didn't want to know the answer. When Teresa ignored her and started collecting their jackets she knew that something bad happened. "Mom! I want to know what is going on!" She yelled. Teresa shook her head. "Seriously mom what?"

"Never mind that just come on'," Alex disobeyed. Teresa grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" Alex yelled. "Fine, I'll meet you in the car. I just have to do something first," Alex commented. Teresa nodded in approval and threw her her jacket. As soon as she heard the door clank shut she ran to the phone. She pressed the down button one time and clicked on the number shown. It was the hospital. Alex felt her face turning pale as it rang. She knew this had something to do with her.

"Hello, Season's hospital, how may I help you?" A lady asked cheerfully. Alex coughed and faked a voice.

"You recently called about my daughter, Alex Russo, I'd like to know the test results,"

"Hold on just a sec." The person commanded. The next voice was rather a lower voice, like the one she had heard three days ago in the hospital.

"Hello?" He asked. Alex flinched but shook it off.

"You recently called about my daughter, Alex Russo, what did you say?" She asked hesitating.

"Um, first I'm going to need some proof that you're the real Teresa," He stated.

"Of course, um.. I live on Waverly Place, I have three kids, Max, Justin, and Alex. I am married to Jerry Russo, and I and my husband own a sandwich shop," Then quickly added without any hesitation, "Oh and my credit card number is 867352,"

"Good enough. The test results are in. Teresa your daughter has been struck with a rare disease, she only has eighty days to live."

**Okay I normally don't right these types of stories. I'm more of a K+ kind of girl. Don't worry this isn't a depressing story! It just is in the beginning but it'll turn into more of an adventure story then a depressed story. In less you want it to be depressing, you don't want to do you? **

**P.S. This was hsmlovergt idea I just played with it a bit and turned it in to this. THIS IS HSM IDEA!  
**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Completing the bucket list 1

**I know this sucks in the beginning but it will start to get better in the ending of the chapter (I hope,)**

**Oh and there are alot of time skippies in this. Sorry for that. So whenever you see a line they are in a different time or in a different place.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

It had been two quick weeks since she had known. The days passed quickly causing Alex to get on a level of sadness she tried to hide. She pretended not to care, and not to notice the obvious pity around her, but it was hard to when you keep getting sorrow eyes looking at you every time you go to school. Even Gigi, the schools gossiper, was feeling bad for her.

Overall the disease did put a dawn on her. A dawn she tried to hide. When she didn't have the disease, she didn't care about her health at all. Oh how she wished she could have corrected that. Maybe if she would have, she wouldn't have gotten the disease.

There was some much stuff she had wanted to do in her thirties! What use was it now? Then something hit Alex. A year ago her mom and her went to this movie called "The Bucket List," She wouldn't have agreed to go if she knew what it was about but now it gave her an idea.

Alex was going to create her own bucket list.

* * *

"Dr. that's impossible a disease can't just appear," The nurse redirected.

"Well look here, Alex was an rather unhealthy teen, but she had no heart problems, kidney problems, lung problems, and overall no health problems. There were no signs of any disease building. It was like it appeared by magic!"

* * *

"Well, I think this is a great idea! You see, going there wasn't just a 'Waste of time'" Teresa encouraged. Alex shifted awkwardly. "What's the first thing on the list?" Teresa asked.

"Um, visit some place new," She answered. Teresa shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'll check with dad," Teresa lied. She knew that with a substation business, they probably wouldn't be able to take Alex anywhere other then 5 miles.

* * *

"Oh come on' can't she just go to the other side of Waverly?" Jerry begged. Teresa shook her head.

"Alex, good news! Pack up we're going to California!" Alex gasped.

"Awesome! I'll get to meet the worlds greatest slacker!" She yelled excitedly. She rushed to her room. She let her wand be her packer and dragged the heavy luggage bag to the living room.

"So when are we leaving?" She gasped for air as she set the luggage bag down on the couch.

* * *

The clouds passed through the window. Alex looked down. The people seemed as small as ant and the houses looked as tiny legos.

"So what's next on your list?" Teresa asked trying to be conversational.

"Sing a song in front of people," She replied. Teresa nodded. Alex continued to stare out the window.

"Do you want anything?" Teresa asked, but she quickly dodged the cart as it came by.

"Um, yeah. Apples." Alex said, almost gagging at the words that had come out. Teresa's eyes widened. She never expected to see the day Alex at healthy.

"Um, okay, excuse me madam'! A bag of apples," Teresa called after. The waitress threw her a bag. Alex opened the plastic container and placed a slice in her mouth. The slimy fruit slide down her throat. She shivered and placed another one in her mouth. Her mom seemed to since her discomfort and said, " You know you don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Teresa reassured but Alex made a face and chewed on another one.

"Attention, 2 more hours until we land in California, 2 more hours," The pilot's assistant informed. Alex moaned, it had already been 2 days; she didn't know how much more of this she could take. And to make it all worse her butt was numb.

_4 hours later_

"Jerry, why don't we just ask for directions?" Teresa said. Jerry shook his head; he was determined to find the hotel.

"I told you, I've got this!" He reassured. "Is this 9th street or 6th street?" Teresa rolled her eyes and flipped the map around. Jerry, embarrassed, claimed he knew that. Teresa sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"There it is!" Jerry pointed. Teresa opened the door and led the kids out. Alex looked around. The hotel door was embroidered with a beautiful solid gold ribbon. Teresa smiled and motioned for Alex to open the door. She hesitated but opened it. The hotel was a beautiful, rich, palace that looked all to over-the-top for Alex. But Alex saw Teresa's face and pretended to look shocked and excited.

"And look there's the pool!" Alex added, adding an excited face. Teresa smiled and set their luggage down on a cart as the employees showed them to their rooms.

* * *

The room was quiet. Silent snores filled the large room. Alex slipped on her slippers and tiptoed into another room. She looked around, wondering if the walls could hold sound. She gripped the guitar and began singing. She hoped no one could hear her.

Teresa flipped around. You think in an expensive hotel room they'd have more comforting beds. She got up and grabbed a glass of water. One thing was for sure; Jerry was not going to forgive her for almost breaking all their vacation money for years to come in one trip. She heard a faint sound in the distant. At first she thought it was the rustling of the pipes but it soon turned into a harmony. She followed it to another room. She could now hear a person singing clearly. It was Alex. She was about to open the door, but she didn't want to break the confidence.

Singing aloud for real, check.

* * *

Teresa was combing Alex's hair. She streaked each strain with a special procedure, so that Alex's hair would turn out fluffy instead of flat. Alex was calmly reading a magazine. She and Teresa barely ever did this, but normally Alex would have had her little doll to stroke with. Teresa put her hair in a beautiful pony with colorful ribbons. Alex didn't mind, this might have been her last hair exchange with her mom.

"So what's next on your list?" Teresa asked, taking another strand of hair and braiding it.

Alex hesitated a tad but spoke, "Get an A," She waited for her mother's reaction. She could feel the hard braid drop and hit her back.

"Wow, Alex I'm so glad!" But it hit Teresa suddenly. They had pulled her out of school for the vacation. No possible way of giving Alex a test. Alex just sat there browsing through a magazine when Teresa struck an idea. A slow smile spread across her face. She was going to give Alex this test if it killed her.

* * *

Morning sun was blinding. Alex let out a grunt and pulled the covers over her head. The sunlight managed to seek through the cracks and shun in her eyes. She moaned realizing the morning sun won this round.

She got up brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and got changed. She really didn't care about hygiene or anything but her mom nagged on her saying that this was an 'expensive hotel' and you needed to 'look nice,' She moaned in the memory as she walked down the stairs. Sure enough, her mom was there setting up breakfast. A smile was spread across Teresa's face, but there was something different about this one. Almost satisfaction.

"Hey there sweetie, eat good, you have a test today," Alex dropped her fork. She shivered. School on vacation? That was just wrong!

"Mom, what do you mean I have a test today?" She asked hoping the answer might be something fun like a water park test.

"You have test today. I'm allowing you 3 hours of studying so you can get an A," She replied, grinning so hard it hurt. Alex sighed. _For once, can't you be normal? We're on a vacation here! Which means no school! _Alex had felt like saying, but instead stuffed her mouth with pancakes so the words could not come out. Alex nodded in approval and tried to hide her madness with a smile.

"Okay well here are your books, if you need some help I'll be just over there," Teresa smiled. Alex silently scowled as she watched her mom flip on the TV.

She browsed through the books. How long had it been? She was sure it had been more then three hours. Her brain began to push away the information. Her head began to hurt along with her eyes. She kept waiting for it to be over.

"Mom, how long has it been?" She asked adding a hint of a grunt in.

"It's only been an half an hour," Her mom replied preoccupied with the TV. She moaned and forced her brain and eyes to read more.

* * *

Teresa graded the paper. Alex shifted uncomfortably waiting. She was sure she got an A. She had been staring at the book for three hours straight, it was impossible not to!

Teresa continued to grade. She tried to hide her sadness in Alex and covered it with a smile. She couldn't lie that Alex had gotten an A, but she didn't want to break Alex's heart. She knew she'd have to give Alex a C but it was a small lie. She could pull it off.

"Congrats Alex! You got an A!" She smiled. Alex jumped up and down.

"YES! I got an A! I knew Buzz Aldrin was the first person to walk on the moon!" She kissed the paper and ran out.

Get an A, check.

* * *

Alex was bouncing a ball off the wall. She wasn't doing it for fun, rather to annoy the people in the other room, who kept complaining. She could hear them yelling which caused her to giggle. She put the ball away and sat down. What was next on her list? She couldn't remember. She pulled out her list and browsed threw it.

"Get married?!" she whispered in a tone indicating she was clearly shocked. Who was she supposed to get married to? She wasn't dating anyone, and her mom would surely not approve. Maybe she could get fake married. Fake married with who? She decided to put the 'get married' one on hold.

She flipped off the light and set down the paper. She snuggled close with her blanket and shifted into sleep.

Teresa stalked in. She was careful not to step on anything that might awaken her daughter. She smiled as she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully for once. She tiptoed to the dresser and slowly opened it. She picked up the led covered paper and read it quietly aloud.

"Visit some place new, eat something healthy, sing aloud, do hair exchange with mom, get an A, GET MARRIED?!?" Teresa covered her mouth. She slowly put the paper back in and ran. Alex flinched a tad but went back to sleeping.

* * *

The man grunted. Alex was perfectly fine! He didn't understand! The crystals, they should have worked! She should have been dead by now! But she was sleeping like the first night he had come. He threw the crystal ball to the ground and it shattered into many pieces.

Nothing was going as planned. Alex was fine! He was sure that Alex was going to live. He browsed threw the drawers and shelves throwing anything that would not help him.

He came across a small bottle with a death sign on it. He peeled the label only to reveal another one.

"Death crystals?" He murmured. A small, devious small spread across his face.

* * *

Teresa turned Alex around.

"Perfect! Don't you just love your wedding dress?" Teresa commented. "Remember though! This is a fake wedding! Don't get any ideas. I have to go get the camera!" Teresa squealed. Alex turned. The fluffy dress was piercing into her thigh but she ignored it and pretended to like it for her mom.

Teresa walked toward the camera.

"Okay let's get ready for the rehearsal!" She yelled. Teresa walked toward her two sons.

"Ugh, I never thought I would have to say this but one of you, marry your sister!" Teresa ordered.

Justin and Max looked at each other like they might gag.

"Justin, I can't marry Alex! Then I won't be able to marry Petunia," Max stated. Justin threw him a confused look. "That's right, I'm marrying a robot named Petunia, be jealous," Max said then tried to stalk off. Justin stopped him.

"Wait! Whose Alex's ex-boyfriend? And who do we know who lives here?" Justin implied.

"Oh, I get it, we're making a robot!" Max said excitedly. Justin threw him another confused glance and walked off.

* * *

Alex twirled around in her wedding dress, trying to show her mom she loved it. She was honestly hoping on her wedding day she could wear a dress that looked as if it survived a paint gun war.

She slowly walked down the aisle with Jerry. It wasn't a real aisle, just one Max had made out of toilet paper. Jerry let her go and walked back by Teresa.

He sniffled, "They grow up so fast!" He cried.

Alex heard the door behind them open. She turned around.

"Dean?"

**Well I warned you that there were alot of skippy scenes. I swear the next one won't have that much! It was way too much I agree! **

**Okay, no this is not a Dalex! I mean this is not a love story! You can interpret whatever couple you want to but I am not making any couples. You will soon find out who that mysterious guy is. Also you can say this is rushed, but the whole story is not about the bucket list, it's more about, well you'll see.**

**Anyway sorry for it taking so long. The fanfiction link on my computer broke so as soon as I got it back I tried to type as fast as I could! If this chapter sucked review saying you want it re-written, and I'll try and re-write it!**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Completing the bucket list 2

**This is suckish at the beginning but in my defense I really can't add that much detail in the start of each chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Dean?" She asked. She stared at him completely shocked. Dean could sense the tension in the room.

"You look beautiful," He complimented. Alex shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks," She replied. "Well, I'm glad you're here," She stated.'

"Really? I mean I'm glad to hear that," Alex slightly smiled.

"Well, I mean I'm just glad I don't have to marry my brothers," She giggled. He smiled.

"Max! What are you doing?" Teresa screeched.

"I want to be like the fat priest," Max claimed. The fuzzy fake mustache was nibbling at his nose. He held the book up and began to fake read.

He cleared his throat "Say I do," he ordered at Dean.

"Okay, I do," Dean said.

Max coughed again. "Say I-"

"I do," Alex interrupted.

"Unfair I didn't get to finish!" Max complained, but he had been all too late. Alex was already smooching Dean. "Thank you and good night!" He thanked before Teresa could reach him.

"Okay," Teresa interrupted. "Okay, check. But you can go now," Alex waved a good-bye and stared dreamily in his eyes.

"Alex, Alex, ALEX!" Jerry yelled.

"Whoa, deja vu," She implied. Alex began nibbling on a cookie, and then walked off. Teresa tried to catch up with her and stalked through the thick blue carpet. They were no friends of yours when you are wearing high heels.

"So what's next on your list," Teresa asked, trying hard not to fall on the steps.

"I don't know, I just want to go home,"

"Go home, we just got here!" Teresa stated. They had paid so much money to take her there; to just turn back now would bankrupt the family.

"Well it's just. I've seen the city, I'm just wanting to go home," Alex replied, as if her answer had answered Teresa's statement.

"Can you hold on 2 more nights?" Teresa asked, clinging on hope that she would say yes.

"Fine, tomorrow, please!" She begged. Teresa sighed and nodded. Alex smiled and walked back to her room.

Yep, she was sure of it. Jerry was not going to be happy.

* * *

Alex dropped her bags and looked around. For once she was happy of the stale cheese and greasy burgers. Nothing was to over-the-top, just the way she had wanted it.

Her tongue felt like sandpaper, which gave her a horrible feeling of reminder.

_It's okay, you just need some water. _She reminded herself clinging on to any tiny spark of hope that she wouldn't go through the pain again.

The water slid down her throat and she shivered the coldness. She reassured herself that all she needed was some fresh air.

"MOM! I'm going out for a walk!" She informed, and ran off before her mom could object.

She swallowed in the air. Every time she breathed her throat felt a sudden rush of coldness run through.

"DRINKS, DRINKS! WE GOT YOUR DRINKS! Pink lemonade, water, lemonade, juice, soda. Anything at all!" A market man yelled. "Hey, young lady, free water on the house," He motioned for her to take it. The water jiggled in the plastic container. She looked as if she might bwuk and shook her head.

"Come on, take it, for free," Alex shook her head once more in a gesture saying that she truly didn't want it. "Drink the dang water!" He ordered. She took the cup, but instead of drinking it, she threw up. The man's satisfaction smile faded. The girl ran off back to the substation.

He threw the cup down in frustration and muttered some accursed words.

Alex slammed the doors open and ran through to the bathroom. She threw-up again and wiped her face with her sleeve. Teresa stared at her concerned.

"Sweetie, let's get you to the hospital," Teresa said rubbing Alex's back in an attempt to soothe her. Alex nodded and began coughing.

When they reached the hospital the Dr. rushed Alex to another room. She moaned. Going through the pain again was a horrible case of Déjà vu.

She was stuffed in the tubes once more. She shivered by the uncomfortableness. Her eyelids felt like cement blocks, just dieing for her to close them. She could hear the nurse walk in. She tried hard to listen to their conversation instead of the rustling of the tubes.

"Teresa, your daughter has an amazing thing going on her. Your daughter was never healthy," Alex moaned. She knew that already! She wished they wouldn't remind her. "But she never had any health problems. We don't know how she got it,"

Teresa sniffled. A small tear spread down her cheek. "I," She quivered. "I forgot the pill," She admitted allowing another tear to come down. Frick! The pill! They had forgotten.

"It's okay, Teresa. She'll be fine. But just remember from now on, K? As I was saying, Alex disease just appeared. As if it were-" The voices blurred away as Alex slowly fell asleep.

She slept a peculiar dream. She dreamt of sheep jumping over fields of fluffy cotton candy. The sky was a perfect sky blue and everyone was smiling. The trees greeted her with a whistle of leaves. The clouds were pure white. But something in the distant. Something gray, no black. It came across the palace. The sheep fled, the tree's leaves fell and became dark. The cotton candy dissolved causing Alex fell into a black hole.

Alex shot up causing the tubes to scrape her face. Her face stung but she hid the pain. Her family seemed to be asleep. She didn't want to go back to sleep fearing she might have the same dream. It was only 4 am. What was she to do now? She could hear the sound of shoes clanking down the hall. They stopped at the door. In horror, Alex quickly closed her eyes. The footsteps got closer and closer to her as she tried so desperately hard not to peek, for it might reveal she wasn't actually sleeping. The tubes slid through and were removed. She bit back a smile. After she heard the footsteps clank away she shot up her eyes. She gasped for air. Maybe now she could sleep a tad bit better.

She shifted, left, right, left. It didn't help at all. She sighed in defeat. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.

The sun shun through the window. Alex yawned and started to slurp her water.

"Mom! It's morning! I can leave!" She swore that if she knew how to do a cartwheel she would have already flipped and hit the wall.

Teresa yawned. "What? Oh okay, wait till I wake up a bit." Teresa redirected walking toward the breakfast room.

Teresa stuffed her and Alex with pancakes. They were an unusual flavor, strawberry with a hint of cherry flavor. Alex pushed it a way in an effort to save her hunger.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked, stuffing her mouth with another forkful of the strange pancakes.

"Nothing mom," Alex said, adding in a grunt of tiredness.

"Okay, okay. Well when we get home I want you to get some rest. You look like you didn't sleep at all," Teresa stated. Alex grunted again in her tiredness and grumpiness.

They got home to be greeted by a wave of costumers. Word had got out Alex wasn't going to make it, causing the substation to get an avalanche of pitiful people. At this rank, they'd be able to pay off the vacation in no time.

Alex slumped toward her bed. She dropped the luggage and drooped down on the bed. The hospital bed had felt like hay and needles, but being on her bed made her feel like she was sleeping on roses. A little nap was all she needed.

Alex yawned. How long had she been asleep? She didn't know. She flipped on her slippers and started toward the living room. It was dark out and she could tell everyone was asleep. _Ugh, we really need to get this sleeping schedule right. _A glass of water sat on the counter. It looked fresh and new, and even though her throat was begging for it, she ignored it. Her mouth pouted but she cleverly avoided the dry beggness. What was she to do now?

Maybe she could finish her bucket list!

She reread the list, murmuring the words, even though she knew it by heart.

"Hear mom's song?!" She quietly yelled. What had she been thinking? Ugh, this was going to be musical torture.

As soon as Alex heard the rustling upstairs she quickly lied down and pretended to be asleep. If Teresa had known she didn't get a wince of sleep, she'd be sent to her room for more sleep, which would result in bored ness.

Teresa smiled. She quietly opened up the fridge and took out a glass of milk.

3, 2, 1. Alex fake yawned. "What time is it?" She added, to indicate that she had slept through the night.

"It's 9:30, you hungry?" Alex shook her head and added another yawn.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could, um, hear your song," Alex closed her eyes and waited for her mom's excitedness to come over.

"Well that'd be great!" She said. "I'll go get my guitar!" Yep, there was the excitedness taking over. Alex sat patiently. She was enjoying the time she had left before her mom came back with the guitar. She could hear her mom frantically rustling looking for the guitar. She knew she didn't have much peace and quiet left when she heard Teresa's shout in success.

"So what song did you want to hear?" Teresa asked, gasping for air.

"Any," Alex replied, biting back her lip so hard it bled to keep from laughing.

"Okay, how about unco,"

"Unco?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's high vocabulary for amazing or unusual person," Alex nodded in understand. Teresa began playing the guitar. She played the guitar in a beautiful melody, and surprisingly her voice was in a wonderful harmony. Alex couldn't help it; she just had to sing along to the wonderful harmony going on.

"_You're an unco," _They began singing. A smile spread across their faces showing they clearly were enjoying it. When the song was over reality hit them.

"Well, you really should eat, if you get any skinnier, you'll seriously be sick," Alex shrugged and grabbed a pancake.

* * *

The world was sparkling, or so it had seemed to Alex. She walked around enjoying nature. When she didn't have the disease, she was always cooped up in front of the TV, she had never stepped outside to just smell the fresh air, look at the sky, walk through the dewy grass. She sighed in aw.

"HOT CHEETOS, HOT CHEETOS!" A man yelled, immediately snapping Alex out of her daydream. "Comes with free water. Come on' people free water. Hey there, you look like a daring young lady, try the hot cheetos," Alex shook her head. She didn't want another interruption. "Free, once in a life time offer, free cheetos with free water! Come on' don't be a wimp!" Alex looked at him with suspicion running through her eyes.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The man got a worried expression but quickly shook his head.

"Never seen ya before in ma life, free drink?" He quickly offered trying to get off the subject.

"No thanks, kind of eating healthy now,"

"Come on' water's healthy. It's not going to kill ya," Alex seemed to catch on.

"Really? Then you drink it?" The man's face dropped as if he had been smacked hard on the face.

"That's not necessary," Alex just rolled her eyes and began to move on. The man's face got pure red, his eyes made it clear that he was impatiently annoyed.

Alex stalked back to the Substation. For once it was empty, a sight that was familiar but had not been seen by Alex for a while.

Teresa and Jerry completely ignored the Alex who had just walked in. Alex shrugged it off and decided to go back to her bedroom.

Teresa had been waiting till Alex had gone. She didn't want Alex's curiosity to kick in and over-hear them.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Teresa asked concerned.

"Well, I was looking over some of the tapes for security and night and I came across the night that we found out about Alex's disease," Teresa curled over the high-tech camera. She was about to ask what the deal was. It was just a tape of the substation at night, but suddenly a man was in view. He was wearing what seemed to be a rather itchy cap that stretched over his entire face. He was carrying a peculiar bag. It looked rather heavy but the man was carrying it with no big deal. It looked like a couch pattern, yellow swirls surrounding.

But then something happened. Something flew out of the bag that Teresa couldn't make out. Jerry noticed her confused glance and rewinded. Then it became clear.

Magical sparks, flying out of the bag.

**What did you think? It better be better then the last chapter. That chapter was just pitiful, I was planning to rewrite it but I got so caught up with writing this one I didn't bother. **

**If you didn't review on the second chapter could you please? Thanks! I'll give you a cookie. And it doesn't even have to be nice. Reviews just make me write faster.**

**Another thing I wanted to get on was grammar mistakes. If I have any please, just email me the grammar mistakes or review it, don't get all mean, saying that my grammar sucks and not even tell me what I did wrong. **

**Lastly, I'm just writing what I write, it might be worse then my story that I'm going to publish but please understand it is harder to tackle detail on fanfiction then it is in my own stories because there I can create my own characters and such. But anyway if you don't like that's okay, just don't be so mean about it!**

**Wow, why'd I have to get so speechy? Sorry I won't to it anymore! I swear! Okay I'll shut up.**

**Oh, and cookies to thoughs who can guess what death crystals are (they aren't real but they have been used before,) Okay now I'm done.**

**Sorry and....**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Book of places

**Okay, soon Teresa is going to be gone and it will be just Alex and her brothers. THIS ISN'T A JALEX! I'm going to make it with some sweet brother/sister moments but no, this is not a Jalex. Sorry to those who want it to be, I'm just going to keep what I said and not make this a love story, K?**

**Enjoy!  
**

Teresa walked up the stairs.

"You don't think this man had anything to do with it?" She asked impatiently. She tapped her foot repeatedly in a gesture showing she was clearly furious. Alex could hear their conversation and quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Aw, look at my little girl. Calmly sleeping. Let's kill the bastard that did this to her!" Alex tried hard not to cock a curious eyebrow.

"We don't know how bad this guy is, he hasn't been notified by the wizard council, which is a sign that he obviously is a threat to them," Jerry stated.

Teresa shook her head in frustration, "I'll die in the way then," Alex bit back the questions rapidly spinning in her head. Teresa could notice the strictness behind Jerry's eye. "What else am I supposed to do Jerry? Let my daughter die. Good parents don't do that," Teresa said. Alex was biting so hard now her lip was bleeding. "Look, if I know this person gave my daughter the disease, I'm not just going to sit here and let her die and let him go without any punishment," She had tried to sound confident but her voice quivered. Alex sat and waited until the footsteps dim-downed. What had they been talking about? Alex knew that she was going to have to use her sneaking abilities once more.

* * *

It was dawn, the family was asleep. She tucked the sheet of paper in her pocket and began to tip-toe down the stairs. She pulled out her wand waving it cautiously, as if every shadow might have been a villain lurking in the dark.

Opening the lair she tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone. She browsed shelf through shelf, item through item, to find nothing but failure. But she came across something that wasn't exactly magical. A-video camera? At first she thought it might have been a family video of them getting potty-trained or something. The thought shivered her. But then it came across her a video like that wouldn't have been hid in a place like that. Almost as if it were purposely hidden. With that thought now in her head, she replayed the tape. She first moaned, seeing that it was just a tape of the substation at night, but as soon as a man came in view she kept watching. Could this be the man they had been talking about? She kept watching in horror as a spark flew out of the bag.

Alex knew then she had to go. She wasn't going to let her mom die for her because of this psycho. She pulled out the note, set it down on her wizarding seat and began searching for items that might help her.

Again she browsed through the familiar items and places. She picked up the fast shirt, the smart pants, the sleeping hat, also some extra wands. She stole the wizard book of spells, hoping it might have helped her. She was about done when she realized, she didn't know where this bastard was. Another idea hit her.

The book of places.

* * *

Teresa's heart thudded. She looked place to place frantically, tearing the house apart. Where was Alex? The thought scared her but she had to face it. Where was her daughter? She finally realized, she was going to have to go in the lair. The sight of the metal door gave her the shivers. Teresa never really had a fond of the wizard magic, and she defiantly had begun to hate it even more since it was the cause of Alex's disease.

She slid it open, and to her surprise the lair was there instead of the freezer. This was a sign that Alex was in there. She walked through trying hard not to run back out. Alex wasn't in sight, but she noticed a note on the seat. Teresa hesitated and picked it up. She mouthed the words, lip quivering as she read.

_Dear family,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave without a good-bye. So good-bye. I over-heard you and dad about this mysterious man. I also saw the videotape. I heard that you were going to go after him, and I didn't want that. So I'm going after him. DON"T SEND ANYONE! The last thing I need is someone disturbing me well I am chasing a killer._

_Sincerely,_

_Your head-ached daughter Alex_

* * *

Alex opened the book of places. People rushed passed her, bags hitting their knees. She moaned and she got shoved into the dirt.

"Seriously!" She yelled at the group. She brushed up and tried to open it again.

"Mysterious man in the tape, where have you gone bape bape bape," She rolled her eyes. Spells were extremely easy, as long as you rhymed.

The somewhat glass cover revealed a dark place. A wooden table was shown along with a couple of shelves. You couldn't see much, it looked somewhat surrounded by darkness. The shelves were covered in a bunch of various magical items. A couple of frogs, eyeballs, gas, and overall shattered tubs.

She waved and flicked her wand, gripping her bag and the book tight. She wouldn't have wanted to loose those items, otherwise it would have been a big waist of time.

Alex looked around and shivered. A shower of creepiness came over her. The place was plain creepy it's self, but the sense of shadows jumping over her and the frogs lurking around did no help in dimming it down.

Alex looked around once again. "Hello?" She yelled, gripping her wand tightly in her sweaty hands. Her voice only echoed in the dark. She browsed around, cleverly avoiding the glass shreds. Nothing helpful or mysterious, but it looked like someone has a tantrum.

She noticed a bottle that had not been smashed or shattered into many pieces. She picked it up, and read it silently.

"Death crystals: Put in any drink and will automatically kill," Alex's stomach flipped as she read in horror. She slipped the bottle in her bag.

She shrugged. It couldn't hurt to look around a little bit. Her footsteps clanked and echoed in the silent darkness. She explored until it got so dark she couldn't see anything. She heard more footsteps in the dark causing her body to freeze up. She ran back into the light and pulled out her wand.

"Come out into the light where I can see you!" She ordered, trying to sound confident, but her voice quivered. She heard footsteps behind her and without thinking did a lightning spell.

"Ow!" Someone yelled frustrated.

"Justin?" Alex asked, lurking into the dark. Justin walked out along with Max. Max began laughing frantically.

"Justin, you should really look at your hair!" Max chuckled. Alex couldn't help but giggle too as the boy with his hair sticking straight up scowled.

Alex began to stop and her face turned serious. "What are you doing here?" She scowled.

"Mom told us to find you, now come on'" Justin explained. Alex shook her head.

"Mom. I told her not to. And no way, I didn't even start yet," Alex complained.

"Come on' Alex," Justin ordered.

Alex sighed. "Listen, I'm going to continue. You can come with me or you can go home. Either way I'm leaving." And with that she opened the book, recited the spell, and disappeared. Justin moaned, knowing that he was going to have to go after Alex again. For once, couldn't Alex behave?

Alex grunted realizing that she was pure darkness again.

"Jeez, what is with this guy and darkness?" She asked sarcastically. But instead of just a tiny light above her head it was just plain darkness.

"Well, obviously he isn't here," She placed the book up but as soon as she tried to recite the spell, a light flickered on. "Oh thank-you," She thanked. A roar froze her in terror. She slowly turned around. It defiantly wasn't a dragon, nor a dinosaur.

The peculiar animal was very large in size, almost like a giant. A light flickered above it's chubby head and dangled across his red eyes. His belly (Which seemed so enormous it could block the empire state building it's self,) had stripes marking it. It licked it's green lips and it's eyes where devoted to hunger.

Alex bit back a scream with the wand trembling in her hand.

"Alex! There you are!" But Justin's voice immediately stopped as he stared at the creature in horror. Justin had studied practically everything. He studied monsters too, but never in his years of studying had he ever seem this type of monster. He stared at it in disgust as mucus ran down it's nose.

"Sweet! This is _so_ what I want for my birthday," Max stated. It roared again and flung its claws around furiously. Alex ducked in close enough time to avoid being ripped to shreds by the vicious claws.

"Yuyuyu!" She yelled waving her wand. She now held a firm grip as the magic ran through her veins. A lightning bolt hit the creature but it didn't seem to have any affect on it whatsoever.

"Justin help!" Justin trembled but stepped up.

"Quentivion!" He yelled. A black hole appeared and began sucking the monster down in size. The creature whimpered and began to try to redirect the impact. The black hole began to dim down as the creature whimpered once more. It looked a tad smaller but overall beat them all in height.

"That's never going to work. You need the executing spell," A voice said. Alex looked around, her heart thudding.

"Max did you say something?" Alex asked. Max looked up and shook his head. The little boy was preoccupied with the leather bag he had found.

"I think we need to do the executing spell," Alex stated. She had no idea why she was listening to the mysterious voice, but they literally had no choice.

Justin opened his mouth to argue, but all that came out was, "Okay,"

"Max, hand me the spell book," Alex screamed as the creature scooped down again. Max did as told. The giant creature roared causing an earthquake. The book slipped through the dark floors crack and fell through.

"NO!" Alex yelled reaching desperately for it. The creature let out something horrible, as if it were trying to chuckle. Alex looked at it in pure disgust. It began thrashing repeatedly for Alex.

"Hold on I know the spell!" Justin claimed. He searched his head frantically trying to find the spell deep in his head. Alex was trying to push off the monster who was now even more upset then ever. It's chubby hand reached down and picked her up.

"Hurry up!" Alex ordered, the claws piercing her skin. "Quentivion!" Alex squealed. The spell was quickly bounced of the monsters belly and redirected toward Max. In an instant, the peeping Max was turned to the size of a doll. "JUSTIN!" She yelled as the monster made a move to place her in it's slimy tongue.

"I'm not good under pressure! Okay um, kansah kansah kansah!" The creature screeched, but it did no affect in hurting the creature. "It needs more power!" Justin implied. It roared in frustration and let some slimy goo hit Justin. "Ew," Alex commented, looking at Justin in disgust. Justin flipped his head around, allowing the sticky goo in his hair to slide off.

"1.." The creature roared in warning, as his eyes shot out lasers causing whatever in it's way to disintegrate. Justin cleverly ducked the beaming lights and shouted out, "2..3..!" Alex and Justin both recited the spell and watching in horror as the creature screeched. It released its claw causing Alex to scream and gasp for air. Then it collapsed with a big thud. The shattering of glass filled their ears at the sight. Alex shouted in horror again.

"The book!" She yelled running to it. "How am I supposed to find him now!" She yelled, biting back tears. It was all useless, all her time. She was going to die anyway!

"That's were I can help," A voice said. Alex gasped as she saw a man standing in the mist of the light.

**Sorry, I would have wrote a longer chapter, but because of all the reviews I was getting. Plus I have a huge project I have to start working on for school, I wanted to get the chapter out quicker.**

**I'm also excited because I have brought another character in the story, and we are getting closer to find out more about "The man" which is really enjoyable for me to write!**

**Thanks for all the reviews too! The more reviews I get the faster I type, but I do not sit and wait for reviews. As soon as I'm done, chapters up! Okay then...  
**

**Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The future

**SORRY! I apoligize for taking so long to update, but I have been working on my real story, (not to mention school,family,) so things have been pretty hectic. I'm just glad I got this out faster then I thought it would take. **

**Enjoy!  
**

"That's where I can help," A voice said. Alex gasped as she saw a man standing in the mist of the light.

"Who are you?" Alex quivered.

"My proper name is Darren," He shook her hand. "I'm an old Abdul of the master," He straightened up is glasses. The man was rather tall and had somewhat of elf ears. He was wearing a plaid shirt and rigid jeans.

"Huh?" Alex asked, still holding her wand tightly.

"Abdul. Servant?" Alex's mouth formed an "o" in understanding.

"I'm guessing this master is the one who keeps trying to poison me, huh?" She asked strictly. The man named Darren shrugged.

"Listen, I'm the old Abdul. He wanted me to do ugly things, I wanted to be a expiater like shakesspeare, but he didn't. So he threw me here, I don't exactly know his plans,"

"Where exactly is here?" Alex asked, looking around. The only thing lighting up the plain darkness was the spark of the wand. Alex was still holding her wand strictly, not even placing it out of order for a second.

"'The darkness of failures," The man explained.

"Failures? Why was that wizard eating, mucus bug here?"

"He wanted him to be sneaking, and sneak up on its victims, but it had a light above it's head that could not be shut off, making the people see it immediatly,"

"Guys!" A voice shouted. Alex looked around, not taking her wand off the man. He had told a very convincing story, but she chose not to trust him too fast.

Justin walked out with a satisfied look spread on his face. He had a tiny doll on his hand, but it looked as if it were breathing? Alex rolled her eyes.

"Justin, nows no time for your dolls," She scowled. He frowned.

"They're action figures! And this is the source of the voice," He stated. Alex winced closely.

"Oh my gosh! Max!" She yelled. She had completly forgotten about her little brother. Max looked rather pleased then stressed out or worried.

"Isn't this so cool! I got what I've always wanted! A doll of me!" He screetched. Alex sighed and let out another role of her eyes.

"So how can you help?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Justin moaned, it seemed as if Alex didn't even care.

"Like I had said, I'm a old abdul to the 'master'. I know his where abouts, I know his devious schemes, I can help you track him down. I've been looking for a way to baffle him," Alex shot him a confused look but then shook it off.

"Alright you can come, but if you do anything funny at all, be prepared to get baffled your self," She replied then began to wave her wand. She paused and looked at him.

"Exactly where are we supposed to go?"

* * *

"Where are we?" Alex moaned as they walked through the same desert for the millionth time.

"I have already told you. The world thus not activate through the first seventeenth time," Darren replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have to walk seventeen times through the desert before it activates," Justin explained, giving her a know-it-all look. She rolled her eyes and grunted.

"How much has it been?" She asked, with some what of a moan tone in her voice.

"It's only been six times," Justin stated. She groaned and began to lung the backpack aroung carelessly.

After hours of walking the world was finally activated. A large purple light shun, as the Russo group (and Darren) got sucked into its grabbing vordex.

The hot beating sun turned into a glistening moon, who's wind felt like a cool sensation on Alexs' skin. The mushy, lumpy sand turned into dewy grass. And as soon as she knew it, the hot, plain desert, turned into a night town.

All the lights in the houses were turned off and Alex looked around. The world felt as if it were a quiet and calm place, like the ones you here about in fairytales. It only needed a castle...

"Come on' Alex!" Justin yelled after. Suddenly Alex snapped out of the towns' hypnotic spell and began chasing after Darren and Justin (and Max who was gripped tightly in Justin's hand).

Max had a smirk on his face. He was feeling quite happy that he had gotten out of walking and instead was being carried around by Justin. Alex felt like trading spaces with him, her legs felt like twigs, even if he was that small it would still be alot better.

Alex tried hard not to look. She looked down at her sneaker feet instead as did all the group except Darren.

"What's with this town, it's like freaky," She said, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"It's hypnotic, a trap you see. The world is made like a monster. Trying desperatly hard to grab you under its claws. This is not the real world that he had went through, just one to trick the ones who come after him," Darren explained

"Well then why aren't you affected?"

"I'm not a real person, or wizard," He implied. Alex nodded, but she was still confused. How could you not be a person, but still alive? He noticed her confused face but simply could not explain.

* * *

Finally after a day of walking agony, they had reached their destination. They had officially walked through any landscape possible. Rainforest, desert, grassland, suburbs, you name it.

It seemed different. The world. Houses were broken into and smashed. Shattered glass lay everywhere as the smell of smoke was in the air. The Russo group began coughing. It was peculair. The sky was red, but no lights or fire anywhere in sight.

"Where are we?" Alex managed, gasping for air. Darren didn't seem affected at all.

"We're in the future,"

**Suspense! Okay not really but... **

**So I apoligize again if it's not as good. I wasn't really working on it, so I typed this up quickly. Thanks for all the reviews and if I could get more that would be awesome!**

**Thanks again! And...**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 NEED SOME HELP!

**I'm sorry for taking so long. The sparks gone. )=. I don't know what to add! I'm asking you guys now, if you have any ideas ANY AT ALL! PM or review! I'm straight out of ideas! I mean I could add stuff from my story into this but, then we'd be getting all confused, and come on' people. Do you really want to do that to Darren? Do you REALLY want to make him explain everything? **

**LONG STORY SHORT!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR MY STORY PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW! **

**I'm begging you please! Please! Please! The faster I get ideas, the faster I'll get on with it! I don't want to steal ideas, I'll give you credit and review your stories. **

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Peace,**

**McKenna A.K.A. Mrf18  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Good bye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
